On a Mission
by juuuuuustpeachy
Summary: Lillian Alexandra, 25, is a undercover FBI Agent. Her new mission is to infiltrate the gang of the Public Enemy Number #1, John Dillinger. It is her job to become apart of his gang, find the right time to arrest Dillinger and then bring him into custody. A longer, more detailed summary in the beginning of chapter one. Rated M. Please read and review! This is edited.
1. Capítulo Uno

_Title: On A Mission._

_Summary: Lillian Alexandra, 25, is a undercover FBI Agent. Her new mission is to infiltrate the gang of the Public Enemy Number #1, John Dillinger. It is her job to become apart of his gang, find the right time to arrest Dillinger and then bring him into custody. What will she do if her mission becomes complicated when she gets to know the gang leader and starts to develop feelings for the criminal? What will she do? Will she finish her mission, or will she run off with John? Or do something entirely different? _

_Rated: M. _

_Warnings: Violence, language and possible mature content. _

_Disclaimer: Anything to do with the movie Public Enemies; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Michael Mann, Ronan Bennett and Ann Biderman. I only own my characters and a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this._

* * *

Capítulo Uno – Problemas, gracias bebidas, un baile y una invitación a cenar.  
_(Translation: Chapter One – Problems, Thank You Drinks, a Dance and a Dinner Invitation.)_  
Lillian Alexandra sat at the bar of a local pub in Chicago. Her third Martini sat in front of her. She was winding down from a stressful day of work. Lillian was an undercover FBI Agent. She has been on the force for three years now. She didn't particularly like the job, but she couldn't complain; it paid the bills. It kept a roof over her head, kept food on the table and it clothed her.

Her new mission got delivered to her earlier today, and she knew that it was going to be a tough one. Her new mission was to infiltrate the gang of _Public Enemy Number One_, John Dillinger, and eventually bring him into custody. How she would get the criminal to trust her was beyond her. Lillian was lucky enough that she was given a week to come up with a plan to trust her. She heard through the grapevine that the criminal, Dillinger, was supposed to be here in Chicago for the next week or so. For what? Causing trouble? Yeah, most likely. For leisure? Maybe. Or maybe, for pleasure? Probably. Maybe all three, or maybe none of them. For whatever the reason it may be, it gave Lillian enough time to think of a plan and put it into action. Hopefully. What troubled her the most was what could she do though, how could she get the criminal to trust her?

"Hey there, beautiful." A male voice pulled Lillian out of the large web of her thoughts. She didn't have to look up to know it was a drunk man standing behind her, ready to ask her if she was "looking for a good time". It wouldn't be the first time either. It happened every time she went out. It would happen when she was out with friends or when she was on her own. She would get a lot of unwanted attention from men who were drunk and thought they had a chance with her, but in reality, they had none. She wasn't being vain in any way, shape or form, it was simply the truth.

She wouldn't say she was the most beautiful woman in Chicago, but she wasn't the ugliest. Lillian would say she was in between, maybe, she didn't know. She considered herself much different to the rest of the people in this state. Lillian didn't have a white complexion, she didn't have blonde hair, and she certainly didn't have blue eyes. She was sure most people thought she was from another planet. It was only because Lillian was the complete opposite of the people here in Chicago. Instead, she possessed bronze coloured skin, black hair and green coloured eyes. At first, she was against how she looked in the appearance department, but it didn't matter now as Lillian had grown to love the way she looked, and anyway, it was nice to be different.

"Are you lookin' for a good time, sweet cheeks?" His voice was closer, much closer. He was now standing next her, she could tell. _Oh, this is just peachy,_ she thought sarcastically. _Sweet cheeks?_ Really? _Please._ If this guy thought he could ask her that and call her that, and then the had the audacity to think it was going to be that easy to get her into bed with him, he had another thing coming. She was not a whore; never have been, never will be.

"No." Lillian told the man firmly before she took a sip of her drink, completely finishing it off. She set the empty cocktail glass on the bar in front of her.

"Oh, come on. I promise I'll make it worth your while," he whispered in her ear. She leaned away from the man. She finally looked at him. The scum bag then had the audacity to wink at her. It took all of her not to throw up right there and then. She shook her head.

"No, I am not looking for a good time, and if I was, I wouldn't go to you for it. That's for sure. I am not a whore. Get _that_ through your damn mind! Now leave me the hell alone!" Her voice got louder as she spoke. She was getting angrier by the second. Their heated discussion grabbed people's attention around them.

"Listen here, you whore", his voice, too, got louder. The anger was raging in his voice. He grabbed Lillian's arm and pulled her up from her seat roughly. "You're coming home with me tonight and we're going to pleasure each other whether you like it or not."

She gasped in pain as his grip on her arm tightened. She tried to free her arm, but every time she did that, his grip tightened. If this man didn't let her go, she'd be forced to do something she didn't exactly want to do, but if it freed her from this man, she'd do anything.

"She said no. Remove your filthy hands from her and leave her the hell alone," another male voice spoke from behind them.

"This has nothing to do with you. Run along now," the persistent man told the newcomer as he looked over Lillian's shoulder.

She followed foot and her eyes got wide, and her breath got caught in her throat as she realised who it was. It wasn't just any man; it was _Public Enemy Number One_, John Dillinger. Live in the flesh and he was standing behind her, trying to help her with her problem, and she was deeply grateful. Little did John Dillinger know, he was going to be seeing a lot more of her, and because of that, he will be in a jail cell soon enough. At that thought, guilt washed over her.

"It doesn't have to. She told you to leave her alone. Now do what the woman says and leave her alone. Do it before I make you myself," Dillinger replied, a threatening tone in his voice.

"Fine." The persistent drunk man huffed and withdrew his hand from Lillian's arm. He spun around and wobbled off to another section of the bar.

"Are you okay?" Dillinger asked Lillian.

She sighed in relief as she rubbed her now sore arm. Her green eyes were watching the drunken man. He was already hitting on some other woman. Lillian tore her eyes away from the man and finally looked at John Dillinger. She wasn't scared of him, she couldn't. Strangely, she felt extremely comfortable in the presence of the _Public Enemy Number One_. She dismissed her thoughts before she nodded and sent him a grateful smile. "Yes. Thank you for stepping in."

"It's no problem. I was sitting by and caught on what was happening, and anyway, I'm glad to help a damsel in distress, especially a beautiful one", he told her and smiled at her.

Lillian, too, smiled. "Can I buy you a drink as a thank you?"

"You don't have to," he tried to reason with her.

"Yes I do and I want to. You helped me, and I want to repay you." She told him before she sat down in the same seat as before. She looked over her shoulder at John. One of his eyebrows was raised and he wore an amused expression on his face as he stared at her. "Please." Eventually, he nodded and sat down in the seat to her right. He looked over at her and Lillian smiled at him before she looked away. She gained the attention of a bartender that happened to walk by them. "Excuse me."

A man, no older than thirty with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes stopped in front of her. He placed his hands on the bar and leaned towards Lillian with a polite smile. "Hey there, what can I get you?"

"Uh, can I have another Martini and..." She trailed off once that she realised that she didn't know what John wanted. Lillian looked at over at him. "What would you like?"

"Whiskey, please", he answered as he looked at her, but spoke to the bartender.

"Sure thing guys, drinks will be ready soon", the bartender told them before he walked away again. Lillian looked back at John, her next mission for the next couple of months. It then clicked in her mind, she knew how she could gain this man's trust.

"I'm John", he introduced himself after a few minutes of silence. He held his hand out to her.

"Hi John, it's nice to meet you. I'm Frances", Lillian felt bad lying to him, but it was something she had to do. I better get used to it, she thought. Lillian dismissed her thoughts and brought her hand up to shake his. His skin felt soft and warm against hers, and his hand seemed to fit with hers perfectly. She was brought out of her trance when John broke the embrace. Lillian almost frowned at the loss of contact. _What on earth am I doing? What am I thinking? I can't think like this. I just can't._ She thought as she tried to keep a straight face. She placed her hands in her lap.

"It's lovely nice to meet you, Frances," he said and a genuine smile graced his lips. "You are very beautiful, if you don't mind me saying."

She shook her head and smiled. "Thank you." Lillian didn't look away from the man beside her, they kept their eyes locked on each other. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Here are your drinks."

Lillian looked away from John as the bartender placed her drink in front of her, and then placed the glass of whiskey in front of John. She smiled at the bartender. "How much?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Thank you", she smiled. The bartender smiled at her again before he turned and walked away to serve other people. She picked up her fourth Martini and took a sip.

"So, Frances, do you know who I am?" John asked as she set her drink on the bar. She turned to look at him and nodded slowly. She watched his expression change; it went from calm and collected to confused and then back to calm. "So if you know who I am, why aren't you running to G-Men screaming that I'm here? 'Cause that has happened to me more than once." He questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders and saw his eyebrow rise. He had a look of curiosity on his face with a hint bemusement. "I don't know why, but I feel completely comfortable being in your presence. I'm not scared of you like most people are."

"You know who I am and you're completely comfortable with me?" He questioned, and she nodded. "Can I ask why? I mean, I am a bank robber. I'm Public Enemy Number One. I'm dangerous, and you're not scared at all?"

"To be honest, no and I have no idea why," she told him, and he didn't answer, it seemed he was taking in her words. Why? She had no idea.

"So, Frances–" He started, but she cut him off.

"Please, call me Fran."

"Okay, Fran, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a playful smile on her lips.

He laughed before he drowned what was left in his glass of whiskey and stood up. She followed suit and got up from her seat. John held his hand out to her, and she smiled and took his hand. He smiled at her before he led her to the dance floor as another song started playing. They passed the drunk that was annoying her earlier on the way to the dance floor. They walked through the sea of people and found a spot in the middle of the floor, and they suddenly stopped. John turned to face Lillian and released her hand from his. He grabbed her hips in gentle matter and pulled her closer to him. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, softly resting there. Billie Holiday's voice floated above their heads like low-slung stars. They began to sway along to the music.

While there was silence between them, Lillian took the chance to take in his appearance. John was easy on the eyes, there was no need to beat around bush about that. He was handsome with tan skin, brown hair, dark brown eyes, perfect cheekbones, almost feminine lips and a perfect chin. Everything perfect, proportional, beautiful. He stood around 5'10. He was skinny and muscular, but not too muscular.

"So, Fran." John started. His voice pulled Lillian out of her trance. She looked at him in the eyes as he spoke again, "Care to share a bit of information about yourself? I hear a slight accent in your voice, and I'm interested to know a bit about you."

John surprised her more by dipping her. Lillian came back up surprised. She was sure that she had a surprised expression on her face because John let out a loud laugh. Not only was she surprised at the sudden dip, Lillian was surprised also at his question. _He wanted to get to know her? Really?_ She felt panicked as she didn't have a background story to tell him. She lightly shook her head, that freed herself from the inner battle she was having. She looked John in his eyes. She was going to tell him the truth, about where she was born, her family, but she won't go into too much detail about them, the many languages she spoke. She figured that would be the best way to go. She didn't want to lie too much. The only thing she would lie about, other than her name, was her day job.

"Well... I was born in Geneva, Switzerland. My father is Liberian, and my mother is Jewish; of Russian and Polish origin," she told him.

"Wow, you are quite the mix there, Fran", John commented.

Lillian laughed as she felt her cheeks heat up, indicating she was indeed blushing. Damn it, she cursed in her mind, and looked away from John. _What is with this blushing business? I don't like it._ She thought. Her thoughts were halted when she heard John chuckle. She looked back at him and finally grinned. "Why, thank you."

"What else is there to know about you, Miss?" He asked.

"Uh...not much, I was eight when my parents divorced. Pretty after that, I moved to Chicago with my mother and my two younger brothers. I have lived in Chicago for seventeen years. Not only do I speak English, I also speak Spanish and French, as well as some Hebrew and Portuguese." She told him.

John looked shocked, and she laughed at his open-mouthed expression. He shut his mouth before he smiled at her. "You speak all those languages as well as English?" He asked with disbelief, and she nodded. "Say something in French, please."

She nodded her head again and then took a few moments to think of what she was going to say. "Bonjour John, il est agréable de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Fran", she told him and laughed again when she saw his mouth drop open once again.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Hello John, it's nice to meet you. My name is Fran", she answered.

"Wow..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"John, close your mouth. You are going to catch flies if you keep it open like that", she laughed. He shut his mouth before he laughed with her. After a few moments of shared laughter, it died down and silence washed over, John broke the silence.

"So, Fran, are you interested in going to dinner with me?"

* * *

Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Love Bree,

x.


	2. Capítulo Dos

_Title: On A Mission._

_Summary: Lillian Alexandra, 25, is a undercover FBI Agent. Her new mission is to infiltrate the gang of the Public Enemy Number #1, John Dillinger. It is her job to become apart of his gang, find the right time to arrest Dillinger and then bring him into custody. What will she do if her mission becomes complicated when she gets to know the gang leader and starts to develop feelings for the criminal? What will she do? Will she finish her mission, or will she run off with John? Or do something entirely different? _

_Rated: M. _

_Warnings: Violence, language and possible mature content. _

_Disclaimer: Anything to do with the movie Public Enemies; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Michael Mann, Ronan Bennett and Ann Biderman. I only own my characters and a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this._

_Author's Notes: I know you all must be confused on why I'm re-posting it, but my younger sister accidentally deleted it. I was in the process of editing something in the properties of the story, and I was called out of my room by my Mum. I thought I had closed my door properly, but obviously, I didn't. When I came back in, I found my three year old sister playing with my computer. She somehow deleted it. She happens to be really smart for her age. I'm really sorry._

_I would also like to thank linalove and diaryofjane-x for your reviews. Thank you for the support. It means a lot._

_Enough talking, on with the chapter. I hope you like it. _

* * *

Capítulo Dos – Esta va a ser una misión de un duro.  
_(Translation: Chapter Two – This Is Going To Be a One Tough Mission.)_  
Lillian smiled and then nodded a few moments later. "Yeah sure."

John, too, smiled. "Great. You want to go now?"

She nodded again, and they both stopped dancing. She removed her hands from John's shoulders as he dropped his hands from her waist. He stepped back from her, creating the space between them. John held his hand out to her, and Lillian took it with a smile. He led her off the dance floor and John went to grab his coat before they left the venue. They stood on the pavement in silence as John hailed for a taxi. It wasn't long until the taxi stopped in front of them. John stepped forward, and opened the rear passenger door and motioned for Lillian to get in. She smiled at him and got in. She sat in the middle and watched as John slide in beside her. The door was shut behind him and he told the driver where to go.

A bit later, the cab came to a stop outside a fancy looking restaurant. Lillian was against the idea of going to an expensive restaurant, but of course, John had a different idea. It took a bit of persuasion on John's part to get her to agree. It took him most of the drive to the restaurant to convince her, and even though Lillian still wasn't completely with the idea, she gave in as she found out that John could be very persuasive.

John paid the driver, and when the male driver went to give the criminal the change, John shook his head at him. "Keep it."

"Thank you, sir, and you two have a good night," the cab driver said to them as he stared at them through the rear-view mirror.

"You too sir," Lillian smiled at the nice man before she turned her attention to John as he opened the door. He got out, and turned around and held his hand out to Lillian. She moved across the back seat of the taxi and took his hand. He helped her out of the taxi and closed the door behind her.

John didn't let go of her hand as they entered the fancy restaurant. As John spoke to someone who was working at the restaurant, Lillian remained silent and took the moment to look around the restaurant. It was full of men that were dressed in sharp suits, and women were in dazzling dresses. Some of the women stared at Lillian like she was from another planet. Unlike the stunning dresses most of these women were wearing, Lillian went for a short hemline in a tea-length dress with an exploding lace bustier, a full skirt, kicky heels and glittering jewels. Her hair was set in loose curls, and she wore red lip stick on her full lips.

Lillian ignored their judging eyes, their whispers and their comments, and turned her attention back to John and the man.

"Follow me, please." A male waiter dressed in a suit with a bow tie, showed the pair to a table towards the back of the restaurant. John held out a chair for Lillian and pushed it in towards the table before sitting down himself across from her.

Lillian stared at John. He was attractive, very attractive and he was a complete gentleman. John was something that you wouldn't expect for a notorious bank robber. He had two sides, Lillian could tell. _Wait. No. I have to stop thinking like this. I just can't. It is not in my job description._ She thought sharply and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and looked up at the waiter.

"Good evening, my name is Raymond. I will be your waiter tonight," the aging waiter told them both, and placed a menu in front of Lillian. She looked up and smiled nicely up at the male waiter. She thanked him, and he smiled in her direction before he placed a menu in front of John. He stood up to his full height of 5'11 again and looked at them. "Would you two like to start with drinks?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest whiskey, and the lady will have..." John trailed off and looked at her. Raymond, also, looked at Lillian, waiting for her drink order.

She felt her cheeks heating up, but she ignored the feeling, and told Raymond what she wanted. "A Martini, please."

"I'll be back soon with your drinks," the waiter told them before he turned and walked away.

Lillian and John were left with silence, so she picked up her menu and opened it. She looked at what this particular restaurant had to offer. There was a lot choices on the menu, but she decided on the good old tomato soup. Lillian closed the menu and placed it down on the table. She looked at John and stared at him. It seemed he was too into looking at the menu to notice her staring, but _boy, was she wrong_. All of a sudden, he looked up and caught her staring. _Perfect,_ Lillian thought and looked away almost instantly. She could feel the redness on her cheeks, indicating she was indeed blushing. She heard John chuckle, and she instantly looked back at him.

Right on cue, their waiter, Raymond, appeared with their drinks. He placed the Martini Lillian ordered in front of her before he set John's glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Have you two decided on what you are going to have?" He asked them as he pulled out a pen and a notebook from his pants pocket. Both Lillian and John nodded, and took turns and told the waiter what they wanted. They ended up ordering the same meal. After Raymond departed, silence fell over them again.

"So, John, tell me a bit about yourself," Lillian broke the silence, and he shook his head. She stopped herself from frowning. _He didn't want to tell her about himself? But, it was okay to ask about her? Oh yeah because that makes total sense,_ Lillian thought sarcastically.

"There's not much to say about me," he ended up saying.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something for you to tell," she egged on.

"Well, I was raised on a farm in Mooresville, Indiana. I was a young child when my mama died and after that, my childhood was ruined further as my daddy beat me because he had no better way to raise me," he told her.

At first, Lillian was shocked; shocked that he would tell her something like that, something so personal.

"Fran, close your mouth. You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," John mimicked her from earlier.

Lillian felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She didn't even know her mouth was hanging open. _Oh, how embarrassing..._ She thought. She shut her mouth and begun to laugh with him. After a few moments of shared laughter, it died down and once again silence washed over them.

"So, Fran, what do you do for a day job?" John questioned her, curiously.

Shit, she thought. She said whatever came to her mind first. "I'm in the entertainment side of things." _Really? The first thing that came to mind and it was that?_ She thought. _Perfect, now he is going to think of me as an exotic dancer or something along those lines,_ her thoughts continued. She hoped that he'd believe her answer. She was a good liar; she needed to be for her line of business. She pushed her all thoughts to the back of her mind and looked at John who stared at her with one of his eyebrows raised and had a smirk on those almost feminine lips of his.

"Oh really? Is that so?" He asked.

She could hear the amusement in his voice, and Lillian shook her head quickly. She didn't mean it like that! John laughed, and she blushed. She proceeded to tell him, "Not that kind of entertainment. God no. I'm a performer, but not that _kind_ of performer."

When John slowly nodded, Lillian didn't miss the slight look of disappointment on his face. She pushed it off to the side and picked up her drink, and took a small sip. As she did this, Lillian kept her eyes on John. His dark brown eyes were set on her, as well. She set her drink back on the table and Lillian decided to change the subject, moving the conversation to him. She was sick of talking about herself; she wanted to know more about the notorious bank robber, John Dillinger. "So, John, tell me something. How long does it take you and your gang to go through a bank?"

"One minute and 40 seconds flat," he answered almost instantly.

It was like he had his answer rehearsed or something. _He must get asked about that all the time,_ she thought to herself. To say she was impressed would be a lie. She nodded, "Wow."

"So, Fran, tell me something," he mimicked her, and she let out a laugh. "Exactly what is it that you do in the entertainment side of things?"

And like before, she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm a singer."

John nodded, and before he could ask anything else, their waiter, Raymond, appeared with their meals. Her stomach grumbled with anticipation as the waiter place her bowl down in front of her. She was starving. Lillian looked up and smiled nicely up at the waiter. She thanked him, and he smiled in her direction before he placed the other bowl in front of John.

"Enjoy your meals." Raymond said before he walked away. Lillian picked up the pristine, white napkin and draped it over her lap. She then picked up her spoon and started on her soup.

Dinner was nothing spectacular. It was delicious, yes, but nothing exciting happened. There was talk between the undercover cop and the criminal, but it didn't last long as the two were too busy eating. Conversations of people around them and the sound of cutlery clashing against the white bowls broke the silence.

After they were finished their drinks and their meals, John paid for the bill, and of course, Lillian was against the idea. She wanted to, at least, put some money in for it, but John, of course, wouldn't have a bar of it. It was something she had to get used to, whether she liked it or not. She was going to be with this man for the next couple of months.

Lillian felt the judging eyes of the women on her back as she left the restaurant with John. As soon as they stepped outside, a cool breeze gushed through the busy street of Chicago, and Lillian shivered. Goosebumps spread across her tan skin like wild fire. It started from her head and it made its way down her body. It was a moment where she wished she brought her coat. John saw the bronze beauty beside him shiver and he stopped walking. He reached and grasped her arm. She stopped and looked at him with confusion within her green eyes.

"Here," John murmured. He shrugged out of his long coat and covered her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

Lillian was touched by his gesture. The coat was warm and inviting. Discreetly, she inhaled his rich scent of wood chippings and honey. Lillian shivered again as another gust of wind went straight through her. John noticed this and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him in attempt to warm her up. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. She was touched by all of these gestures.

As they stood on the side walk, waiting for a taxi, Lillian was content in John's jacket and wrapped in his arms. She shouldn't be feeling these emotions or thinking like this, she couldn't, yet somehow she found herself not caring.

After a ten minute wait, a taxi pulled up in front of them. John removed his arm from her shoulders and stepped towards the taxi. He opened the passenger door and bent down, his dark eyes on the driver. "Are you here to pick up anyone in particular?"

The driver shook his head at the criminal, "Nope, I'm free. Hop in."

John nodded, and stood up to his full height of 5'10, and closed the door. He moved to open the door behind the passenger seat, but a tan hand beat him. He looked at her, and she smiled innocently at him. He stepped back a little and motioned for her to get in.

"Thank you," she stepped towards the taxi and got in. She slid across the back seat and sat in the middle. As John got in beside her, Lillian looked at the driver. He was staring at them through the rear-view mirror. She smiled nicely at him before she moved her attention back to John.

"Where to?" The driver asked them, and John shut the door behind him before he looked at the driver.

"We're doing two trips tonight," John told him, and Lillian looked at him, confused. "First stop is to the ladies' house which is..." He trailed off and looked at Lillian.

She ignored the feeling of hurt as it washed over her, and looked at the driver, and told him her address. Lillian pushed her emotions away, _she was good at that_, and looked at John again. There was a teasing tone in her voice and a playful smile on her lips as she asked him, "So what? You're not going to attempt to seduce me further?"

"Oh, I'm hurt now," he gasped in mock hurt and placed a hand over his heart as if he was hurt. "I want to, really I do, but I am a gentleman. But because I am a gentleman, it doesn't mean I won't try in the future."

"In the future? Does that mean you want to see me more?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, yes, I do." He replied, confident. _Good 'cause you are going to see more of me anyway,_ she thought and smiled at John.

"I think I can live with that." She said.

"I'm glad," he laughed.

* * *

The cab came to a stop a bit later, and Lillian moved her eyes away from John, and looked around. They were in her street, sitting outside her apartment complex. "This is me."

John nodded and opened the door. Lillian smiled at the driver before she turned her attention to John as he opened the door. He got out, and turned around and held his hand out to Lillian. She moved across the back seat of the taxi and took his hand. He helped her out of the taxi and they stepped on to the side walk.

Lillian gave John his coat back and said her thank you's. They both exchanged their goodbyes and then went their separate ways. John waited for her to be safe inside the apartment complex before he got in the taxi again. He told the driver where he wanted to go and they were off into the dark again.

The cab driver made small conversation with his passenger, and John answered his questions about his night. After that, the questions stopped and the rest drive was silent. John stared outside the window the whole time, caught up with his thoughts.

* * *

The undercover cop locked the door, and threw her keys and purse on the table beside the door before she kicked her shoes off. She bent over and picked her heels up from the floor, and walked to her bedroom. Her apartment was luxury and spacious, too big for one person. The apartment has beautiful, high-quality wood flooring in certain rooms, while the common areas have beige marble flooring. The apartment has very high ceilings. The walls of the apartment are white. Each room has double glazed windows to provide comfort and quietness. Those were two things Lillian liked very much.

Her bedroom was a spacious room, much like the rest of her apartment. The walls of the spacious master bedroom were painted an off white colour. Exactly across from the door was a large window. The spacious master bedroom consisted of a Queen sized bed, two bedside tables with soft light lamps, and directly across from the bed was a huge chest of drawers and two charming 18th century caned chairs which accompanied the chest of drawers. The master bathroom was painted the same colour as the walls in her bedroom, and consisted of a large sink, mirror, toilet, a tub and a shower.

Lillian entered her room and switched on one of the bedside lamps before she sat down on her bed. Lillian's mind begun to wonder about the events tonight; the club, the little situation with the drunk, John Dillinger, the complements, the dancing and dinner. _Wow._ Despite the little drama she had in beginning of her night out, but the rest of her evening cancelled that out. She had a wonderful time with John. She sighed and spoke out loud to herself, "Oh man, why I have to be the one to get the mission involving John Dillinger? This is going to be one tough mission."

She got changed into her sleep clothes, which consisted of the slip she was wearing underneath her dress. She hung her dress up before she left her bedroom to turn the lounge room light off. She made her way back to her room, and got into bed. After she got underneath the white comforter, Lillian switched the lamp off and got comfortable.

She didn't fall asleep straight away and why was that? Her thoughts were racing, she couldn't control them. They were repeatedly bouncing back and forth from her mission to John. She almost growled; she just wanted to sleep. Not think. She rubbed her eyes before she rolled over and closed her eyes. It was a couple of minutes later when she actually fell asleep.

Little did Lillian know, it was going to be more than just a tough mission. _A lot more._

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, the cab was sitting outside the apartment complex that John was staying at. John paid the driver a little more than the correct the driver went to give the criminal the change, but John shook his head. "No, you keep it. Have a good night."

The driver smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sir, and you too."

John opened the door and pushed himself out of the seat. He shut the door behind him. He walked across the pathway and into the apartment complex, never looking back. He nodded at the aging door man as he passed him before he headed up the three flights of stairs to the apartment he was renting with Hamilton. He found the source of the music, it was coming from the apartment he was sharing with Hamilton. That right there told him that his good friend had _company_ over.

As John stopped at the door of the apartment, he fished the keys from his pocket and pushed the right key into the lock. It unlocked, and he twisted the door handle, and pushed the door open. He pulled the keys from the lock as just stepped inside the apartment. The gang leader stopped as the sight he was welcomed with was..._interesting_, to say at least. There was a woman dancing around the lounge room, only dressed in one of Hamilton's white shirt, and a bottle of whiskey clasped her right hand. The woman stopped dancing as she noticed John standing there, watching her. "Who are you?"

She walked towards him and stopped a few metres in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow. "The question is, who are you?"

"I'm Marion," she told him. She looked no older than thirty, she was tall with short blonde hair, enhancing blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She was attractive, but not as beautiful as Fran. _Wait, why am I comparing Marion to Fran?_ He wondered. But sweet Jesus, Fran, she was beautiful. John was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Hamilton walk out of his bedroom. He was only wearing a pair of long pajamas pants. John chuckled when Hamilton rushed over to the radio so he could turn the music down. As Hamilton did that, John used his foot to kick the door shut.

Hamilton walked towards the others and stopped beside Marion. He threw his arm around her shoulders and looked at John. "You're back early. What happened with that beauty you were with?"

John nodded in agreeance as he shrugged out of his coat. He walked over to the lounges and laid his coat neatly over the side of the one seater before he sat down on the three seater lounge. Hamilton and Marion joined John on the lounge. "After I stepped in during her _little_ situation the persistent drunk, she said thank you and offered to buy me a drink. I told her that she didn't have to, but the answer she gave me, pretty much told me that she wasn't going to take a no for an answer."

He recalled the rest of his night with the beautiful woman. While he talked about his evening, John never stopped smiling, and he didn't even realise it.

"John, you have feelings for this woman, don't you?" John's good friend asked him.

"What makes you think that, Red? I barely know her. I only met her tonight", John replied.

"Don't lie to me, John. I have known you long enough to know when you like a woman", Red said. "This time, as you were talking about your evening with her, you never stopped smiling."

"Red, that's crazy. I do not like her. As I said, I barely know her. And for the record, I had a really good evening with a woman for the first time in a while, that's why I was smiling so much", John told his friend.

"Alright, whatever you say, Johnny." There was a smile on Red's lips when he said this. "Anyways, Marion and I going to go to my bedroom, and _you know_... Night, John."

_He sounded like a teenage boy when he said that,_ John mused to himself as Hamilton and Marion got up from the lounge. John, too, got up and looked at Hamilton with a smile. "Night, guys. Don't stay up _too_ late."

Red laughed in response before he grabbed Marion's hand. They walked away and disappeared into the darkness of Red's room. John looked in the direction of his roommate's room as the light was switched on. He saw Marion sitting on the edge of bed, her eyes locked on Hamilton. John didn't see any more as his friend closed his bedroom door. He didn't want to see any more. He turned and walked to the front door of the apartment. As the gang leader locked the front door, he heard Marion giggling. John shook his head and switched off the light, and walked to his own bedroom.

He switched on the light and closed the door. John went over to his chest of drawers and searched for a pair of long sleep pants. He found a pair and he threw the pants on the bed before he proceeded to strip out of his clothes. John threw his clothes on the chair off to the side of the bed before he walked over to the bed again. He picked up the blue sleep pants and pulled them on. John walked over to the light switch, which was located next to the bedroom door, and turned out the light. He navigated his way through the darkness and over to the bed. John into bed, and pulled the fitted sheet and the comforter over him. He rolled on to his side and found a comfortable spot. He didn't fall asleep straight away, but eventually his eyes started to close slowly, and finally, John fell into darkness.

* * *

Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Love Bree,

x.


	3. Capítulo Tres

_Disclaimer: Anything to do with the movie Public Enemies; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Michael Mann, Ronan Bennett and Ann Biderman. I only own my characters and a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this._

_I would like to thank linalove, BeYourOwnSuperHero-x, Yes. I'm a Zombie_ _and diaryofjane-x for your reviews. Thank you for the support. It means a lot._

_Anyways, enough talking, on with the chapter. I really do hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Capítulo Tres – Mira fijamente Lustful, sonrisas, una invitación de desayuno y un encuentro.  
_(Translation: Chapter Three – Lustful Stares, Smiles, a Breakfast Invitation and An Encounter.)_  
Lillian rolled on to on her side and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked slowly as the daylight came through the large window bright and golden. She took a look at the clock on the bedside table and groaned when she saw it was only 7:00am. Lillian wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for the whole day and just relax, but unfortunately, she couldn't. Duties called, and in other words, Lillian had to go to work today. She had two hours before she started work. Lillian released a deep sigh as she kicked the sheets off her and pushed herself out of her comfy bed. She placed her feet on the cold, wooden floor. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom to take a hot, steamy shower.

After she was awake and clean, Lillian twirled the knobs of the water and switched the water off. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, three loud knocks sounded on her front door. Confused, she left the bathroom and quickly made her way to the front door, careful not to slip on the wooden floor. She secured the towel around her body with her left hand before she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her eyes widened at her unexpected guest. To say she was surprised to see who was standing outside her apartment would be an understatement.

"John..." She trailed off as it dawned on her that she was only wearing a towel and her hair was dripping wet. Her cheeks flushed deep with embarrassment. It wasn't just the fact that she standing there in front of him with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, it was also the fact of watching his dark eyes look over her, clouded with lust. She cleared her throat and that seemed to have pulled him out of his trance. Lillian looked down a little and didn't miss the tinge of pink on his tan cheeks. She looked at him in the eyes, "What'cha doing here, John? If you don't mind me askin'."

John cleared his throat before he answered, "Well... I stopped by 'cause I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning..."

Lillian's eyes widened and she managed to get out, "Uh..." She was shocked, that was definitely something she wasn't expecting him to say.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. But since you haven't said anything, I'm gonna go. Sorry for bothering you. Have a good day, Miss." John turned to leave.

"John, wait." He stopped and looked back at her, curiously. Lillian knew she had his full attention. It wasn't just the fact that she had to because of _her_ mission, but because she _wanted_ to. Her boss, Hoover, would be pleased to know that her mission was well and truly under way. He would understand why she would be late, and she'd explain everything to him anyway... well not _everything_. "Come on in. I would love to have breakfast with you."

Dillinger looked back at her, the shock frozen on his tan, faultless face. It was a few moments later when the shock disappeared, and he flashed her his pearly white teeth as he gave her a large smile.

Lillian blushed again. She smiled back at him, showing her own. She stepped to the side to let him into the apartment. When John entered the apartment, Lillian closed the door behind him. She spun around, her hand still grasping her towel. She was silent, her eyes on the man standing in front of her.

He looked around the foyer and the lounge room before he move his attention back to her, "Nice place you got."

"Thank you," Lillian replied, "I'm gonna go and get dressed so you go and make yourself comfortable, John."

He nodded at her. He walked over to the lounge without saying a word and took a seat. John looked over at her when he noticed her still standing there, her eyes on him.

"Oh, and if you get thirsty, go help yourself. I'm not going to get mad if you help yourself to something in my fridge. The kitchen is at the end of the hallway," she told him, and he nodded his head again. "I won't be long."

"It's okay, take your time. I have all morning," he grinned at her.

_But I don't..._ She ignored that snarky thought. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Lillian turned away from him before he could notice. She walked away. She made it back to her bedroom and she closed the door behind her. Lillian leaned against the closed door and shut her eyes for a few moments. She took three deep breaths as her thoughts were about the man in her lounge room. She opened her eyes and almost smirked when she thought about the reason he was here at her apartment in the first place. He wanted to have breakfast with her. Even after dinner last night. She definitely had him hooked, and at that thought, she felt horrible. He was a really nice guy, very attractive, and he was the complete gentleman. Despite his choice of occupation, but his occupation was the reason why she was here in this position. He was _Public Enemy Number One_ after all. He was a bankers worst nightmare. Her boss wanted John.

Lillian pulled herself from her thoughts when she remembered that she had a guest sitting in her lounge room. She let out a sigh before she stood up properly and walked over to her wardrobe. She was so glad that she wasn't dressed in her uniform when he arrived. That would have been a huge problem, and it wasn't for just her, either. Not only would it give away the real her, it would ruin her mission, as well. Lillian didn't want that, as much as she didn't want to do this mission at all. So, for obvious reasons, she won't be in her uniform until this mission was cleared.

She didn't waste any time in drying down and getting into an outfit. Less than twenty-five minutes later, Lillian was dressed, had her hair and makeup done. She exited the small en-suite bathroom and made her way over to the mirror to examine what she had put together in the time she had. She looked good, and she wasn't being vain. Lillian was dressed in something similar to what she was wearing last night. She wore a flirty white lace tea-length dress that cinched in at her waist and boasted a cut-out back. The lacy frock had three quarter lace sleeves, and had a full skirt. Lillian teamed her sweet dress with nude peep toe pumps. She swept a portion of her long dark locks into an up-do to complete her angelic look. The only thing she wore regarding the makeup section of her outfit was a light coloured pink lipstick.

Lillian was happy with her outfit. She was ready to leave her bedroom. She grabbed her purse, which was packed with her essentials; money, lipstick and her badge, which she would need for later on.

She opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom with her purse and keys in her hand. She made her way to the lounge room and found John in the same seat. He hadn't moved from when she left him, she could tell. She stood at the foot of the lounge, her eyes on him. He looked over at her, a smile playing on his lips. If she had been watching carefully, she would have seen his eyes widen slightly as he took her in and she would have heard the way his breath got caught in his throat. Nevertheless, Lil was too caught up in the warmth of his smile, the twinkle in his dark eyes, and the way her heart flip flopped in her chest to register anything else.

The sound of John's throat clearing brought Lillian out of her trance. She focused her attention on him again as he asked, "Ready to go?"

Lillian nodded her head with a smile, and John got up from the lounge. While he stepped around the coffee table in front of the lounge, Lillian turned and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and motioned John to walk out first. As he passed Lillian, he sent her another one of his smiles. Once he was out of the apartment, she stepped out of the apartment and spun around on her pumps. Lillian pushed a key into the lock and locked the door.

"So, do you have any idea where we're going for breakfast?" She asked him, curiously as they walked down the hallway. The sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor bounced off the walls. She peeked over at him in time to see him shake his head.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to say yes to breakfast..." He trailed as they continued down the hallway. "So, no, I don't."

"Well, I know a place," she told him as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs. Lillian turned to him, and he focused his attention on her. "It's around the corner from here. It's cheap, got good coffee or tea and has a good menu. You interested, John?"

"You had me interested when you said it was cheap," John grinned cheekily at her.

She knew John was kidding, and she went along with him and rolled her eyes towards him, playfully. He gasped in mock surprise before he let out a loud laugh. The dark-haired beauty let out a laugh that bounced off the walls and the open space.

"I'm just kidding. It doesn't matter if the place was expensive, I can pay for it. I have enough money. But if you say the place is good, then lead the way. I'm open to try new things." He said.

"I'm glad, then." A smile graced her lips before she nodded her head at him.

"Oh, I don't think I mentioned this morning, but..." John paused, and she looked at him, curiously. "You look beautiful."

Lillian's eyes dropped to something far more interesting... like her pumps as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She didn't want John to see her blushing, but it was a little too late for that, and she knew it. He saw it. Two warm, soft fingers pressed underneath her chin and pushed up, making her look at him. Her green eyes met his dark brown ones, and his fingers stayed underneath her chin. That prevented her from trying to look away again. She knew she was still blushing, she could feel it, but her thoughts of embarrassment slowly disappeared as she stared into John's eyes. She was slowly getting lost in the depths of his dark brown eyes, and she knew it.

John removed his two fingers from underneath her chin only to catch her face in both of his hands and slid them down to her neck. He stepped closer, eliminating the space between them. Their chests were touching, and she could feel the warmth of his skin through the layer of clothing. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. A shiver ran down her spine at both of those. Her heart sounded loudly in her ears as she watched him in close in towards her. She knew what was going to happen next, but she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. John gently pressed his lush lips against hers. Lillian's eyes fluttered closed and she started to kiss back slowly.

As the seconds quickly passed by, the more they got into the kiss. Lillian deepened the kiss, and John responded to that by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his. Their bodies were so close that no air fitted in-between. One of her hands gently grasped his neck while her other hand was buried deep in his dark locks. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he caught her lower lip between his and sucked gently. If he hadn't been supporting her, she would have melted into a puddle at his feet.

Their heated embrace continued on for a few more moments until someone ruined it by clearing their throat. They broke the kiss, dropped their arms from each other and stepped apart. Lillian's arms fell back to her side, and she turned and saw a couple standing there on the top of the stairs. The man had a disapproving look on his face.

"I don't care if you two show public affection, but I would appreciate if you didn't block the stairway." The man said, a  
tone of contempt in his voice.

Lillian almost snapped, but her annoyance melted away when she felt a warm hand grasp hers. She felt the electricity spread across her body like wild fire. It started at her hand, it went up her arm, and went down her body to her feet. Lillian tried to forget the feeling as she was pulled to John's side. He gestured for them to go by with his free hand, and she watched on in silence, her dark eyes on the scene playing out in front of her.

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again," John told the man, a sneer in his voice.

They didn't get a response from the rude man as the rude couple walked by them, not even saying a simple thank you or anything. When the couple disappeared down the hall, John let go of her hand and turned to her. "What a rude man."

She nodded in agreement, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't. She was far too shocked about the kiss, and John noticed this.

"Listen, Fran, I'm sorry about kissing you. I got caught up in the heat of the moment. Let's just forget it happened, yeah?" He suggested.

The brown-eyed beauty almost frowned. She would _never_ forget what just happened, not even if she wanted to. She would never forget the feeling of electricity running through her entire body when he just touched her. She would never forget how that supple mouth of his worked their magic on hers. She felt happy _just being_ in this man's presence, and that was not a good thing. Lillian lightly shook her head and that pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind. She nodded her head at him.

"It's okay, John, you don't have to apologise. Yeah, okay, let's just forget the kiss even happened." She told him. Lillian waited a few moments before she changed the subject, "So, did you want to head to breakfast?"

It was John's turn to nod his head, and he gestured for her to head down the stairs first. Not only was he being a gentleman, but because he had no clue where they were going.

They headed down the stairs and both of them were quiet. The sound of Lillian's pumps bouncing off the stairs broke the silence. The only thing Lillian could think of as she walked down the stairs was, _please don't let this breakfast be awkward._

* * *

Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Love Bree,

x.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

I am so sorry for not updating. Life has been very busy for me; working, planning my 18th party, _yeah_, I turn eighteen on Wednesday. _Holy shit._ Soon I'll be legal. I don't know what to think, how to feel about it. Anyways, again, I'm sorry. This chapter is a long one to make up for me not updating. I would like to thank those who reviewed-linalove, BeYourOwnSuperhero-x, dreaaaaaam-big, Yes. I'm a Zombie, diaryofjane-x and the guest reviewer. Thank you for the feedback! I am glad you like the story so far!

Like normally, anything to do with the 2009 film Public Enemies; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Michael Mann, Ronan Bennett and Ann Biderman. I only own my character, Lillian Alexandra and a few other characters you don't recognise, and a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro - Fuera Espaciado, desayuno, una caminata y Trabajo.  
_(Translation: Chapter Four – Spacing Out, Breakfast, a Walk and Work)._  
The young undercover FBI Agent and the criminal stepped in time with one another as they made their way across the wooden floor of the bottom level of the apartment complex. The conversation between the pair was non-existent as John didn't utter a single word and as for Lillian, well, she was utterly enthralled by her thoughts. All she could think about was that kiss and how she felt concerning it. All she could think about was him, the feel of his lips, and how warm his skin felt against the palm of her hand. Come to think about it, she could still feel every single of those things, and that didn't comfort her in the slightest.

As the pair reached the large glass doors of the complex, Lillian's thoughts ended suddenly when she noticed the abrupt in John's movements, and Lillian stopped in her tracks, as well. She turned around on her heel and looked at him with the confusion swirling in the depths of her green eyes. At her silent question, she got her answer when John gestured for her to exit the apartment complex first. Lillian smiled at John's chivalrous behavior. He was the complete gentleman.

"Thank you." She said, before she stepped ahead of him and exited the building. John followed closely behind her.

At the sound approaching footsteps and a familiar woman's soft voice, the door man, Charles Anderson, pulled his attention away from the busy street and turned his head, his blue eyes falling on the nearing pair. The woman of the duo was Lillian, the lovely woman from apartment twenty-four, and a smile tugged the corner of Charles' lips, however, he was halted when he noticed something wrong with the picture in front of him. There were two things wrong – one, Lillian was not in her work uniform, and two, she had male company with her. Never in the many years that he had been working as the doorkeeper for this apartment complex has he ever witnessed Lillian bring male company back from an outing to the local pub. Sure, Lillian was all around beautiful with her dark complexion, her mesmeric green eyes, her resplendent smile, and wasn't just her appearance that made her beautiful, it was her personality, as well. However, Charles knew she wasn't like that.

Charles pushed his attention to the man accompanying her and realisation washed over him. It was not just any man; it was _Public Enemy Number One_, John Dillinger. Charles looked back at Lillian and shot her a questioning look, only to get a light shake of her head in return. Charles was confused and concerned at what could she possibly be doing with the criminal.

The young doorman knew of her job, he knew that she was an undercover cop. _Maybe it was work related, maybe John Dillinger was her new mission?_ He wondered to himself. That was his best guess, but he knew he had to ask her later. It wasn't that he wanted to know, it was because he needed to. If Dillinger was going to be around more often, and Charles was sure that was going to be the case, he needed to know everything about her plan with the criminal so he wouldn't royally screw her up and put her into danger. It would be on his conscience for the rest of his life.

Not liking where his thoughts were going, Charles decided it was time to push his thoughts to the back of his mind before he moved his eyes to the pair and focused his attention on them.

"Good morning..." Charles paused, his voice trailing off a little as he carefully looked from Lillian to the criminal before he moved his eyes back to her. He didn't know if she had told Dillinger her real name or not. He noticed the look he received from Lillian and he instantly knew the answer to his silent question. "Ma'am." Charles glanced at John, and just to be polite, he added, "And Sir."

The Public Enemy nodded his head in acknowledgement, but not saying anything in return. That shocked him – it was not like him not to say something in return when someone greeted him. But this man, this man had something John did not like. He wasn't entirely sure, but for some reason, he didn't trust – or even _like_ the man, for that matter. It was as if he was hiding something, but it wasn't just that either, he saw the way the young man looked at Fran. Wait – he wasn't jealous... _Was he?_ No, he couldn't be.

His thoughts died where they were and he turned his head to watch her as the lovely lass beside him spoke.

"Good morning." A warm smile graced her lips, showing off two rows of tiny, pearly white teeth. John stared at her, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Sweet Jesus, she was gorgeous. Then all a sudden, John thought back to what happened inside the complex at the top of the stairs. The moment John placed his lips on hers after he told her that she looked beautiful, it was absolutely pure bliss. Her lips were soft, warm and inviting. John knew the kiss happened in a heat of the moment. Not only did he tell her that, he told himself that, as well, but, he wasn't doing that much of a great job. He found himself wanting her in his embrace and press his lips to hers for another kiss.

While Lillian and Charles engaged in a conversation about nothing in particular, it went unnoticed to them that John was not being comprehensively with them. As they carried on with a discussion he had clearly removed himself from, John remained quiet, but he wasn't listening to the pair, so he stayed consumed in his thoughts.

Lillian turned her head and glanced at John, only to feel the nerves washing over her. He was staring at her, his eyes a little wide, his mouth a little agar. She leaned in closer towards him, closing the already small space between them, and she felt his warm breath hit her face, and she had to stop and close her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath in; she hoped that would help to calm her accelerating heart, which was beating faster and faster by the second. Lillian took another deep breath in before she opened her eyes again. She gazed at him, his expression was still the same, and just by that alone, Lillian knew that he was off in his own little world.

"John?" Lillian tried to gain his attention, but no avail, she didn't get any response from him. It was not like him to just... zone out, but then again, what could she say? She had only known John less than forty-eight hours. Lillian looked at Charles who was silent beside her, the confusion clear in his features. She released a sigh before she moved her attention back to John. She tried to get his attention again, but like before she didn't get any response from him. Now she was indeed worried.

When she tried again, it was fortunate that this time she got a response. Third time lucky, as they say. She released a sigh as she heard a sound from him. She took a step back and stood near Charles again, and observed John. He shook his head before he looked around their surroundings, his eyes eventually falling on her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked as he stared into her eyes, he could see the concern clouding them.

He didn't know that he was just completely out of it? She wondered. Obviously, he didn't. She cleared her throat a little. "I asked if you were okay..." She trailed off, concern lacing her soft voice.

"Oh..." He trailed off, "Yes, I am perfectly fine." John replied. He didn't exactly want to explain why he was out of it especially to her, seeing how she was behind the reason.

She wasn't convinced, but Lillian wasn't going to push it. She told herself that if he wanted to tell her, he would, and if didn't, well, she'd have to get over it. She couldn't do anything to make him tell her. Deciding not to dwell on her thoughts and how she was feeling, Lillian pushed everything to the side and decided it would be best to change the subject. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. So wanna head to this café?"

John was glad that she didn't push the subject, but he could tell that she wanted to. He almost smiled at that – just by that, he knew that she would push and push until she found out the information she needed to know. She would make a good detective or some sorts... _Wait, no. Just no._ John didn't like the sudden change of direction of his thoughts, so he decided it was time to push his thoughts to the back of his mind before he focused his attention on Fran. He nodded his head.

"Sure thing, lead the way, doll."

She nodded her head at him before she turned to Charles and wished him to have a good day, who returned it with a warm smile. And with that, Lillian and John made their way down the pathway and headed off to the café she was talking about earlier.

* * *

The duo stopped in front of the small café less than fifteen minutes later. In that time, John had moved closer to her, their arms and hands were almost touching, and somehow, she was almost okay with that. The key word in that sentence was almost. Countless thoughts were racing through her mind, Lillian couldn't control them. Her heart was beating erratically against her ribcage and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. _Why am I acting like this?_ She wondered to herself. Was it because of the man beside her? Was John the reason? He had to be. There was no other explanation.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear John's concerned voice. Moments later, Lillian was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand come into contact on her arm. "Fran?" She heard John's voice ask her. Lillian looked at him and could see the concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

It was Déjà vu all over again.

"I am fine. I was just caught up with my thoughts," Lillian watched John nod his head. She was sure that if he asked her what she was thinking about, she wouldn't even be able to conjure the words to express exactly what she was thinking about. Before he had the chance to question her on it, she quickly asked him, "How long have you been trying to get my attention?"

He eyed her for a few moments before he responded, "A few minutes, at least."

"Oh..." She trailed off, "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologise," John shook his head, "It happens to all of us... you should know that, it happened to me earlier this morning." He watched her nod her head at him. John waited a few moments before he changed the subject, "So, did you want to head in?"

When she nodded, John removed his hand from her arm and moved it to her lower back. She could feel the warmness of his hand through the material of her dress. During the trip to a vacant table in the back of the café, his hand did not move from the lower part of her back. She managed not to make her frown too noticeable as she felt his hand disappear.

Lillian's slight frown turned into a smile as John, like the chivalrous gentleman that she had learned him to be, pulled the wooden chair out for her and silently waited for her to sit down. When she did, John helped her push in the chair before he made his way around to the other side of table to sit down across from her.

They stared momentarily at each other for a moment, just looking, not saying a word.

"Good morning," a feminine voice broke the jumped at the sound of her voice from beside her and looked away from John, one of her hands over her heart. Her heart was beating hard. She could hear John laughing from the other side of the table and she moved her eyes to him, slightly glaring at him. "Not funny."

His laughter died there on the spot and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but it was a little funny, you have to admit."

"No." She was trying hard to be serious and not to smile, but was failing miserable. A radiate smile broke across her lips.

"Ha. See I was right," he said, teasingly.

Lillian playfully rolled her eyes at him before she turned her attention to the woman. Beside them stood a young woman of five feet, six inches. Her skin was creamy beige and complimented her deep, red-wine coloured hair. Her hair framed an oval face that seemed as fragile as porcelain upon first sight. Upon closer inspection, her face was not fragile, but delicate. Her almond shaped eyes with long, thick lashes, were a stunning aqua colour that reflected the ocean's many moods depending on her disposition. Her brows were fair in colour and had a dramatic arch which highlighted her eyes even more. Her lips were heart shaped and pale rose in colour. Adding to the gentle slope to her features, an aquiline nose balanced out her face. Across her aquiline nose and her cheeks, there was scattering of freckles.

She was truly beautiful.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean startle you. It was not my intention," she apologised to Lillian. She shook her head. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Of course you weren't, that's why you jumped out of your skin." John added in.

She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. She wanted to tell him to shove it, in a joking matter, of course. Lillian bit her tongue and chose to ignore John, even though, it was hard to do. She managed to keep her attention on the waitress.

"My name is Emily; I will be your waitress this morning." She told both of them, her stunning aqua coloured eyes darting between the two of them. "Here are your menus." Emily placed one menu in front of Lillian, who smiled thankfully. The young waitress smiled back before she placed the other on the table in front of John. "I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders." She sent smiles to both of them before Emily turned and walked away, a bounce in every step she took.

Lillian looked back at John to find him looking at her. She met his gaze momentarily before she looked away and picked up the menu from the small, round table. Her eyes scanned over it, even though Lillian knew what she was going to order; she ordered the meal every time she was here; delicious pancakes. At the thought of eating pancakes, Lillian's stomach grumbled.

Silence now hung over them like a cloud, and Lillian almost sighed. She kept her eyes glued to the menu, but somehow, her eyes managed to move up slowly, and stealing glances at the man across from her. He was looking down at the menu. She honestly didn't want a repeat of last night where she gets caught staring, again. She moved her eyes to the menu again and remained silent.

"So, John," Lillian started, her voice breaking the silence. She moved her eyes up from the words on the menu to find him already looking at her. "Being who you are, aren't you worried when you go out to public places that people are going to recognise you and are going to call the G-Men?"

He smirked at her question. "Fran, this is my life, the thrill of being chased and caught and escaping. I love it."

Just as Lillian opened her mouth, ready to respond to John's answer to her question, her moment was cut short when Emily came back to the table.

"Hey guys," she said with a bright smile, "Are you ready to order?" When both John and Lillian nodded, Emily pulled a note pad and pen out of her apron pocket. As they told her their order, Emily scribbled it down on the small lined page. She looked between the pair, "I will be back in a few minutes with your coffees." And with that, Emily turned on her heel and walked away, and like before, there was a bounce in every step she took.

* * *

Breakfast was nothing spectacular. It was delicious, yes, but nothing exciting happened. Before their orders arrived, Lillian and John spoke about themselves, getting to know one another. The conversation continued through the meal, but it didn't last long as the two were too busy eating. Snippets of conversations around them and the sound of cutlery clashing against the crockery broke the silence.

Once they finished their meals; for her, pancakes, and for John, he was stuck at one point, but then decided he was going to try out the pancakes. "You won't regret your choice," Lillian had told him after he told their waitress his order.

After they were devoured their meals, they just sat there, slowly finishing their coffees and continued on with their conversation from before. They were content with just sitting there with one another, getting to know each other. She asked John questions about him, his job, his interests, his dislikes. He answered every inquiry of hers, and in return, he asked her the same questions. She answered every question...mostly with the truth. The only answer she lied about was about her job.

When their large coffee cups were empty and their stomachs were full as a fairy's phonebook, they made their way to counter where John paid for the bill, and of course, Lillian was against the idea of him paying the bill, but of course, John had a different idea. It took a bit of persuasion on John's part to get her to agree. She finally gave in, however, she wanted to, at least, put some money in for it. However, John, of course, wouldn't have a bar of it.

They left the café after the bill was paid for and it was then that they decided that they were going to walk around for a bit before they decided to separate.

* * *

A Little Bit Later.

Half an hour later, it was almost ten thirty, and Lillian was standing outside the building of her work. She released a sigh before she proceeded to walk up the front steps, leading up to the two big glass doors. Lillian got a lot of looks from her co-workers and people that she couldn't put a name to their face as she walked past, but she ignored the looks and kept on walking. She knew they were all confused about why she wasn't in uniform, and unfortunately for them, they'd never find out as it was none of their business.

"Hey Lil, why are you so late and why aren't you in uniform?" Isabella Pearce, a co-worker of hers and happened to be a very good friend, as well, inquired curiously as Lillian walked past. Isabella stood up from her seat at her desk and quickly caught up to the older woman. They walked in step with each other. Isabella didn't know where Lil was going, but she was going to follow, either way.

Isabella was only a few years younger than Lillian. She was the complete opposite of Lillian in the appearance department, but that didn't matter to the two women. While Lillian had such a dark complexion, Isabella had a pale one. The younger woman had blonde hair and blue eyes to match that pale complexion. While they were different in the department of looks, their personalities were similar, very similar. Maybe that was why they got along so well, but who knew 'cause they sure didn't.

"Hey Bel," Lillian replied as they walked towards the office that belonged to J. Edgar Hoover. She needed to fill her boss in what has already happened with Dillinger, and not only that, she had to talk to him about a few things. Lillian halted her movements and turned to the other woman. Isabella turned to Lillian. "My new mission arrived yesterday, and Hoover will be happy to know that I've already dived into it. That is the reason I am late and not in uniform, actually, you probably won't even see me in uniform for a while. My mission is pretty big...and dangerous."

With her saying that, it sparked Isabella's interest, and Lillian immediately regretted letting that last part slip. She'd have to tell the younger woman now, and if she didn't, Isabella would keep bothering her until she caved.

"Oh really..." Isabella started, but she was cut off by Lillian.

"Yes, really, but I will tell you later. Okay?"

Isabella pouted those pink lips of hers and slowly nodded. "Okay, fine. I will leave you to it. I should go back to my desk and start on my mission. It arrived yesterday and I was slack yesterday."

Lillian shook her head while she chuckled. "That's nothing unusual, Bel. But how 'bout this, when I'm finished talking to Hoover, I'll come to your desk and try to help you get started, yeah?"

"You know, every time you come and try to help me, we get sidetracked and talk about _things_ we're not suppose to," Isabella commented before she laughed.

"That is true, true," Lillian nodded and laughed as well.

"I'll see you soon," Isabella said before she turned and walked away, not giving Lillian the chance to reply.

Lillian shrugged her shoulders before she turned and began her journey to Hoover's office again. She came to a stop at his door and knocked three times on the wooden door. She dropped her hand back to her side and waited for an indication it was okay to for her to enter the room.

When Lillian got it, she reached up for the door handle and pushed the door open. Lillian stepped into the room, and she closed the door behind her and turned around, her eyes fell on Hoover. She took a few steps forward so she was standing in front of his desk.

"Lillian, what can I do for you?" Hoover asked from behind his desk. His eyes were on her, and Lillian knew she had his attention.

"Sir, I have a few reasons to why I am here to speak to you," she replied.

"You have my attention, Lillian." He told her, and she nodded.

"The first reason is the most important, it's about my mission. You will be happy to know that I have already dived into it," Lillian told him and she saw his eyebrows rise. "I started it last night." She then proceeded to tell Hoover what happened last night and breakfast this morning. She left out a few of the details especially how she felt during the whole time and the..._kiss_ they shared. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of the kiss. Lillian didn't see the need for him to know those bits of information.

Hoover was silent for a few minutes, and all Lillian could do during this time was fidget where she was standing. She knew he'd be pleased with her, but Lillian couldn't help but feel like he was reading right through her. Like he could tell that she had... feelings, if you will, for the man she was meant to bring into custody.

"I am pleased to know that you have started your mission, Lillian, really I am." Hoover finally said. Lillian felt mostly relieved, but there was that feeling bubbling at the pit of her stomach. She pushed the feeling to the side and nodded her head at Hoover. He, too, nodded before he moved on from that subject. "Now, you said you have a few reasons to speak me about. What are they?"

"Well, Sir, I am curious about something..." Lillian trailed off, and he nodded to tell her that she could continue. "Is it okay with you that if I am to come into work for whatever reason, that I come not in my uniform. For obvious reason, who knows when Dillinger is lurking around. We don't, well _I_ don't, want to ruin this mission, that's all."

"Of course, that is okay. We don't want to ruin this mission, we need to have Dillinger locked up as soon as possible." Hoover answered.

She knew that she couldn't mess her mission up, Hoover really wanted Dillinger. Lillian already had...feelings, if you will, for the man she was suppose to bring into custody. _Oh that's just perfect, really peachy for me. This is so not going to end well for me... Great. Just peachy. _Lillian thought. She nodded her head at her boss. "Okay Sir, I understand that you want Dillinger, it's just...I don't know how quickly I can complete this mission. I am sure you have a fair idea how I'm going to do it, but if I, you know, _fall_ for him too hard and too fast, he will get suspicious and who knows what he will do."

"I understand that Lillian, but just don't take too long, okay?" Hoover asked.

That was one thing she liked about Hoover, he wasn't all about going too fast with certain missions like her. Sure, he liked his undercover FBI Agents to move quickly with their missions, like any boss, but with missions especially like hers, he was okay with her not going too fast because she was dealing with a very dangerous man. He was understanding, and she was grateful.

"Now, I can tell you have one more thing to say, what is it?" He questioned.

"I told Dillinger that I am singer at a pub, so if it is okay with you, I need to go and find a job," she told him.

"Of course, Lillian, if you have to do something involving this mission, go and do it. You don't have to ask me, just go and do it." He replied. She nodded. "Oh, and just one thing, Lillian. When you get a chance, come and report to me, okay?"

_That makes things simple,_ she thought to herself. She nodded and smiled gratefully at her boss. "Thank you, Sir. I will leave you to it so you can go about and do what you need to. Thank you for your time." And with that, Lillian turned around and walked out of his office. She closed the door behind her and closed her eyes, sighing in relief. She was glad that was done. Lillian opened her eyes and made her way back to Isabella's desk.

* * *

Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Love Bree,

x.


End file.
